


trying new things

by enrose



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, F/F, Fade to Black, Failed Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scissoring, Tribadism, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 16:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enrose/pseuds/enrose
Summary: Charlie is curious to scissor with Vaggie, and Vaggie is skeptical of its effectiveness. Still, they try.
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 8
Kudos: 146





	trying new things

“Charlie, come on, I’ve told you that scissoring isn’t a real thing that works."

They’re both naked, on Charlie’s bed. Their legs are tangled up in each other and their hands on each other’s legs, their hips, and Charlie has the cutest look on her face as she brushes her core against Vaggie’s. Charlie’s heat feels undoubtedly good on her own, Vaggie won’t lie, and she loves to see Charlie all adorable and vulnerable for her (in a non-creepy way, of course); it’s just that they can’t get off this way together.

“Well! I just wanted to try,” Charlie insists. “Vaggie, please? I’ve been thinking about this a lot lately, and—”

Vaggie’s lips quirk into a smirk. “You’ve been thinking about it that much?” She teases lightly, and Charlie’s pale white face flushes the most irresistible pink. 

“Um…” Charlie squeaks, and then smiles, almost guilty. “Yes?” She answers unsurely, like she’s shy that she’s been caught with her thoughts.

Vaggie’s smirk quickly turns to a smile. “Fine, fine. You know I can’t say no to you, in that case,” Vaggie says, and she secures her hands around Charlie’s hips, lets her fingers sink into her girlfriend’s soft, supple skin. “Even if it makes me kind of mad that I won’t be able to make you cum.”

Charlie’s made a sweet pout and puffed her cheeks up. “You never know until you try!” She huffs with persistence, and then, she sighs, once Vaggie moves into her. Her folds brush onto Charlie’s, Charlie wetter than Vaggie is, and her fingers curl into the sheets.

Angling her hips, Vaggie begins to rock into her girlfriend, hands holding her body tightly. Charlie bites her lip and lets Vaggie take control of the situation, watching between their legs. Vaggie’s pussy against Charlie’s, sliding and slipping against one another’s flesh. It was pretty, in a way.

“Vaggie… are you telling me this doesn’t feel good?” Charlie asks her, big eyes still locked onto where their pussies were touching one another’s.

Vaggie couldn’t help but breathe out herself at the sensation of rubbing up against Charlie so closely, so intimately. “It doesn’t feel bad,” she says, persistent in her own way, and she moves quicker against Charlie, then. “I’m just glad that you’re enjoying it as much as you are.”

“Well, like I said… I’ve thought about this, nn, a lot…!” Charlie’s head tilts back slightly, finally breaking her sight away from the scene, giving all of herself to Vaggie as she moves and rolls her hips to make their cunts rub. “I shouldn’t brought it up sooner. Vaggie, you’re wet, too…”

“Of course I am,” Vaggie whispers, and then, she bounces her hips a little to make their clits rub against one another’s. Charlie gasps sharply, then, a high-pitched noise that’s music to Vaggie’s ears. “I can’t not be when we’re like this. You’re so adorable, Charlie… so hot, too.”

Redness reaches from Charlie’s little black nose to her ears. 

“K, keep rubbing my clit please, Vaggie. I want to feel yours on mine.”

So Vaggie continues at her girlfriend’s plea. She presses their clits together, grinds them, until even Vaggie moans. She watches Charlie’s face, her movements, the way she squirms and moves her head, grasps the sheets, the way her mouth falls open. They get wetter and wetter between them, making it harder to grind cleanly. Their cunts slip against each other, slick with their juices.

“Vaggie, I, I want to cum, but the angle isn’t right?” Charlie says, stuttering a bit on her words. “Can you, um— maybe tilt your hips, and grind into my clit a little harder?” She finishes uncertainly, like she’s not sure that’ll fix the problem.

“I’m… trying,” Vaggie pants, and she tries to move her hips as Charlie instructs. Vaggie tilts her hips and her body, tries to grind into Charlie’s hardened clit, but it just doesn’t work. “Damn it, we’re too wet for this.”

After a few more tries, Vaggie stops, and Charlie pants softly, frustrated at being so close to the edge.

“I guess you were right… it really doesn’t work,” Charlie frowns, somewhat dejected. “I’m so close, though…”

Vaggie offers her girlfriend a tiny smile. “I wouldn’t say that it didn’t work,” as she speaks, she untangles her legs from Charlie’s, and settles onto her knees, where she spreads Charlie’s legs wide open, taking a look at her ripened, pink pussy; all dripping and waiting for Charlie to finish her off. “I think it worked wonders, actually. Better than I would’ve expected.” 

Vaggie runs her fingers over Charlie’s cunt lips, and Charlie’s petite body shudders in response, receptive to her girlfriend’s touch in whatever form.

“Vaggie…” she whispers. “Please, finish me… a, and then, I’ll do you, okay?”

Slipping her fingers inside, Vaggie happily complies.

**Author's Note:**

> charlie magne said bi rights baby!


End file.
